pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Windsor
|undergrad = 12,291 (full-time), 3,215 (part-time)Fall 2006, University of Windsor, Office of Institutional Analysis |postgrad = 1,205 (full-time), 172 (part-time) |campus = Urban, |free_label = Sports team |free = Windsor Lancers |mascot = The Lancer |colours = blue and gold |endowment = $50.65 millionhttp://web2.uwindsor.ca/flashPAC/annualReport/balance.html 2009 |affiliations = AUCC, IAU, COU, CIS, OUA, CUSID, ONWiE, Fields Institute, CBIE, CUP, CARL‎. |website = uwindsor.ca |logo = }} The University of Windsor (U of W or UWindsor) is a public comprehensive and research university in Windsor, Ontario, Canada. It is Canada's southernmost university.Taken from: http://www.aucc.ca/can_uni/our_universities/index_e.html on June 17, 2010. It has a student population of approximately 15,000 full-time and part-time undergraduate students and over 1000 graduate students.Taken from: http://www.uwindsor.ca/fast-facts on June 17, 2010. The University of Windsor has graduated more than 100,000 alumni since its founding. The University of Windsor has nine faculties, including the Faculty of Arts and Social Sciences, the Faculty of Education, the Faculty of Engineering, Odette School of Business, the Faculty of Graduate Studies, the Faculty of Human Kinetics, the Faculty of Law, the Faculty of Nursing, and the Faculty of Science. Through its various faculties and independent schools, Windsor's primary research interests focus on automotive, environmental, and social justice research, yet it has increasingly began focusing on health, natural science, and entrepreneurship research.Taken from: http://www.uwindsor.ca/vp-research/ Recently, the University of Windsor has established a School of Medicine in partnership with the Schulich School of Medicine & Dentistry from the University of Western Ontario. Currently, the University of Windsor is constructing a $112-million Centre for Engineering Innovation, which will house the Faculty of Engineering and its research centre.Taken from: http://www.uwindsor.ca/cei/centre-for-engineering-innovation-1 History ]] The University dates back to the founding of Assumption College Roman Catholic in Windsor, Ontario in 1857.http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/index.cfm? PgNm=TCE&Params=U1ARTU0003544 Assumption College, a primarily theological institution, was founded by the Jesuits in 1857. The college grew steadily, expanding its curriculum and affiliating with numerous other colleges over the years. http://www.heritagefdn.on.ca/userfiles/HTML/nts_1_7074_1.html|Ontario Heritage Trust University of Windsor In 1919 Assumption College in Windsor affiliated with the University of Western Ontario.University of Western Ontario Originally, Assumption was one the largest colleges associated with the University of Western Ontario. Escalating costs forced Assumption University (a denominational university) to become a public institution in order to qualify for public support.University It was granted university status in 1953. http://www.heritagefdn.on.ca/userfiles/HTML/nts_1_7074_1.html|Ontario Heritage Trust University of Windsor The War Memorial Hall (more generally known as Memorial Hall) is a landmark building on the campus of the University of Windsor used as classrooms, labs, and offices. Memorial Hall honours alumni who had enlisted and died in the First World War, and in the Second World War. A bronze tablet remembers the alumni of Assumption College who died in the Second World War.War Memorial Hall In 1950, Assumption College welcomed its first women students. In 1953, it ended its affiliation with the University of Western Ontario. It was incorporated as the independent non-denominational University of Windsor through an Act of the Legislative Assembly of Ontario on December 19, 1962. Soon after, affiliation agreements were made with Holy Redeemer College, Canterbury College and the new Iona College (affiliated with the United Church of Canada). Canterbury College became the first Anglican college in the world to affiliate with a Roman Catholic University. In 1963, University of Windsor affiliated with Essex College. PgNm=TCE&Params=U1ARTU0003544 Essex College's Arms and Badge were registered with the Canadian Heraldic Authority on March 15, 2007.Arms and Badge On July 1, 1963, the University of Windsor assumed control of the campus. Alan Beddoe designed the University's coats of arms.Alan Beddoe collection at Library and Archives Canada In 1964 Dr. John Francis Leddy became President of the University of Windsor, and presided over a period of significant growth. From 1967 to 1977, Windsor grew from approximately 1,500 to 8,000 full-time students. In the 1980s and early 1990s, this growth continued. Among the new buildings erected were the Odette Business Building and the CAW Student Centre. Enrollment at the University reached record heights in Fall 2003 with the elimination of Grade 13 (Ontario Academic Credit) in Ontario. The university has developed a number of partnerships with local businesses and industry, such as the University of Windsor/Chrysler Canada Ltd. Automotive Research and Development Centre, the only one of its kind in North America. University of Windsor's Arms were registered with the Canadian Heraldic Authority on March 15, 2007.Arms and Badge Academics Windsor offers more than 120 majors and minors and 55 master's and doctoral degree programs across nine faculties:Taken from: http://www.uwindsor.ca/provost/academic-areas * Faculty of Arts & Social Science :Anthropology; Communication Studies; Criminology; Dramatic Art; English; French; History; Language, Literature and Cultures; Labour Studies; Music; Philosophy; Political Science; Psychology; Social Work; Sociology; Visual Arts; Women's Studies * Faculty of Education * Faculty of Engineering :Civil Engineering; Electrical and Computing Engineering; Environmental Engineering; Industrial and Manufacturing and Systems Engineering; and Mechanical, Automotive, and Materials Engineering. * Odette School of Business :Accounting, Marketing, Management, Human Resources, Finance and Strategy * Faculty of Graduate Studies * Faculty of Human Kinetics :Sport Studies, Movement Science and Sport Management * Faculty of Law * Faculty of Nursing * Faculty of Science :Biological Sciences, Chemistry and Biochemistry, Computer Science, Earth and Environmental Sciences, Economics, Mathematics and Statistics, Physics, General Science. University of Windsor also provide Inter-Faculty Programs offering cross-departmental majors like Forensics, Environmental studies and Arts & Science concentration. There are nine cooperative education programs for 1,100 students. The Faculty of Law is one of six in Ontario, and has a major teaching and research focus on Social Justice issues. It publishes two law journals the Faculty led Access to Justice and the student run, peer-reviewed Windsor Review of Legal and Social Issues. Law students may study Human Rights Law, Poverty Law, Aboriginal rights law and legal issues affecting women, minorities and children. The faculty, in conjunction with Legal Aid Ontario, runs a downtown Windsor community legal clinic called Legal Assistance Windsor, that is staffed with supervising lawyers, law students, and social workers; it is aimed at meeting the legal needs of persons traditionally denied access to justice. This clinic operates in the area of landlord tenant law as well as social benefits. The University of Windsor runs a second legal clinic, Community Legal Aid, located at the corner of Sunset and University. This clinic is a Student Legal Aid Services Society (SLASS) clinic, which is staffed primarily by volunteer law students and overseen by supervising lawyers, called review counsel. This clinic operates primarily in the areas of criminal law, landlord tenant law, and small claims court. The clinic offers free legal services to those who qualify financially and all students of the University of Windsor. The faculty also has a joint, American Bar Association ABA-Approved LL.B-J.D.degree program with the University of Detroit Mercy. The program is completed in three years with students taking courses at both the University of Windsor and the University of Detroit Mercy. Upon completion students earn both Canadian and American legal accreditation and can pursue licensing in any Province in Canada (aside from civil law in Quebec) and any State in the United States of America. As of 2008, the University of Windsor is also home to a satellite campus of the Schulich School of Medicine & Dentistry of the University of Western Ontario. There are currently 92 medical students studying full-time at the Windsor campus. Campus Located in Canada's traditional "automotive capital" across the border from Detroit, the campus is situated near the United States and its busy port of entry to and from the United States. It is framed by the Ambassador Bridge to the west and the Detroit River to the north. The campus covers (contiguous) and is surrounded by a residential neighborhood. The campus features a small arboretum which represents most of the species from the Carolinian forest. Campus is approximately a 10 minute drive from downtown Windsor. The CAW Student Centre has a view of the Ambassador Bridge and houses retail stores, a food court and "The Basement", the student-operated pub. The St. Denis Centre, located at the south end of campus on College Avenue, is the major athletic and recreational facility for students; a weight room, exercise facilities and a swimming pool. The new South Campus Stadium built for the 2005 Pan-American Junior Games is beside the St. Denis Centre - which also has dressing rooms for Lancer teams - and borders Huron Church Road, the major avenue to and from the border crossing. The athletics department has become well known for Track & Field, and Men and Women's Basketball. The majority of the Lancer teams made the playoffs this year (2010) and the program continues to grow in championship titles.Taken from: http://golancers.ca/sports/2009/8/12/Lancer%20History.aspx?tab=lancerhistory Library and collections The Leddy Library is the main campus library for the University of Windsor. The library’s collection consists of over 3 million items including electronic resources holdings of over 17,000 electronic titles and several hundred thousand data sets. The Leddy Library is named in honour of John Francis Leddy, former president of the University of Windsor. Dr. Leddy was born in Ottawa, Ontario on April 16, 1911, but grew up in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Student life in the background]] International students make up approximately 10% of the student population; about 1500 students from more than 70 countries. Despite the large number of international students, the majority of students are domestic and come from the southwestern Ontario counties of Essex, Chatham-Kent and Lambton.Taken from: http://web2.uwindsor.ca/general/info/pdf/Ouac/Fall_2008_Ontario.pdf on June 17, 2010 The University of Windsor has had one Canadian National Sorority, Delta Psi Delta, on campus. Many students take advantage of their proximity to Michigan for cultural, recreational and educational opportunities. All full-time undergraduate students are members of the University of Windsor Students' Alliance and possess a health and dental plan coverage as well as access to "The Thirsty Scholar", a newspaper and a radio station. In addition to the newspaper The Lance—which is partially funded by the UWSA and provides stories written by student volunteers—the University of Windsor is host to several independent publications. The Student Movement is a grassroots, independent, student run paper providing a critical discourse towards administration and the UWSA. The Issue is a student run electronic publication covering international social justice issues. Leddy Library is the main campus library. The Paul Martin Law Library serves the Faculty of Law. The Canadian Auto Workers Union helped to build the CAW Student Centre which is a central meeting place for students. The University has a unique agreement with the Ambassador Duty-Free Store, at Canada's busiest border crossing, which provides student jobs, 400 parking spaces, and an annual cash annuity to the school. Residence life The University houses male and female students in six different residence halls across campus. Alumni Hall is the only building on campus that houses Beyond First Year and first year students in the same building but not in the same rooms. It is a suite-style residence where rooms have two bedrooms that share a kitchen, and 3-piece bathroom. Because of demand, entrance to Alumni Hall is based on grade-point average for first year undergraduate students. Cartier, Laurier and Macdonald Halls are home to first-year undergraduate students; Laurier Hall hosts alternating single-gender floors while Cartier and Macdonald Halls are entirely co-ed. Clark Residence, another Beyond First Year residence (returning, undergraduates, graduate, transfer and exhange students, is a collection of townhouse style apartments which include fully furnished kitchen facilities in each unit. Clark is available only to Beyond First students. Electa Hall is a co-ed building which houses Beyond First Year students (returning, undergraduates, graduate, transfer and exchange students) and students in professional programs such as education and law. Electa Hall hosts the Law residence community and many other communities. Athletics The University is represented in Canadian Interuniversity Sport by the Windsor Lancers. The Lancers play within the Ontario University Athletics conference. The University of Windsor Stadium plays host to a variety of intercollegiate sports including football, men and women's soccer and outdoor track and field. Scholarships The University joined Project Hero, a scholarship program cofounded by General (Ret'd) Rick Hillier, for the families of fallen Canadian Forces members.Project Hero The University established Rosa Schreiber Award with the assistance of former University of Windsor Professor Economics, Alan A. Brown. From the University's Senate Committee on Student Awards: The competition award is open to Arts or Social Science students in Year 2 or beyond. Applicants must submit a 1,500-2,000 word essay on some aspect of moral courage. Submission must be made to the Office of Student Awards. This competition will be held in alternate years. It was established in 1995 to honour Rosa Schreiber, an Austrian Freedom Fighter who risked her life to help others during World War II. Administration The University's current President is Dr. Alan Wildeman, formerly VP Research at the University of Guelph. He took office on July 1, 2008, as the University’s sixth President and Vice-Chancellor, succeeding Dr. Ross H. Paul. Memberships It is a member of the National Conference of Canadian Universities and Colleges, the University Articulation Board of Ontario, the International Association of Universities, and the Association of the British Commonwealth.Taken from: http://web4.uwindsor.ca/uweb/FinalAbo.nsf/SubCategoryFlyOut/6C7FB75600E7DEAF85257281004EDEF8 on June 17, 2010. The The Lance (Student Newspaper), is a member of CUP. Presidents # Eugene Carlisle LeBel, 1963–1964 # John Francis Leddy, 1964–1978 # Mervyn Franklin, 1978–1984 # Ronald W. Ianni, 1984–1997 # Ross H. Paul, 1998–2008 # Alan Wildeman, 2008–present Notable alumni and faculty Alumni * Lorne Abony, businessman * Navdeep Bains, former Member of Parliament * James Bondy, entertainer, co-star of Ribert and Robert's WonderworldAccessed December 2, 2007 * Joe Bowen, sportscaster, "The Voice of the Toronto Maple Leafs" * Patrick Brown, Member of Parliament * Warren Christie, actor * Antoni Cimolino, General Director of the Stratford Festival * Joe Comuzzi, former Member of Parliament and Cabinet Minister * Nicole Corriero, all-time collegiate hockey record holder for most goals in a season (59 goals, tied with Mike Donnelly) * Dwight Duncan, Member of Provincial Parliament and Minister of Finance * Colm Feore, actor * Eddie Francis, Mayor of Windsor, Ontario * Arjei Franklin, receiver, Winnipeg Blue Bombers, CFL * Roger Gallaway, former Member of Parliament * Mark Hominick, UFC FighterReal Fight Gear * Thomas LaSorda, CEO of Chrysler Group * Frank Mahovlich, NHL Hall-of-Famer and Canadian Senator * Stephen Mandel, Mayor of Edmonton, Alberta * Sergio Marchionne, CEO of Fiat Group * Keith Marlowe, former Progressive Conservative Youth Federation President * Brian Masse, Member of Parliament * Thomas Moore, author * Masood Naseeb, CEO of elysian Group * Rob Nicholson, Minister of Justice and Attorney General of Canada * Richard Peddie, President and CEO of Maple Leaf Sports & EntertainmentAccessed December 2, 2007 * Lisa Priest, Globe and Mail reporter * Joel Quenneville, coach of the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL * Lynsay Sands, Author * Larry Stout, CBC and CTV journalistAccessed December 21, 2007 * Amanda Tapping, actress * Anna Maria Tremonti, CBC Radio and CBC Television reporter * Daniel Victor, musician and founder of Neverending White Lights * Tessa Virtue, ice dancer * Alexander Zonjic, professional flutist * Stanley E. Zin, William R. Berkley Professor of Economics and Business, New York University, and Frisch Medal winner Faculty * Di Brandt, former Professor and Poet * John N. Deck, former Professor, Plotinus Scholar * Alistair MacLeod, Author, Arts Faculty Professor and award-winning Canadian author * Joyce Carol Oates, former visiting English Department Faculty member from 1968 to 1978 now at Princeton University, American Author * Howard Pawley (retired), former NDP Premier of Manitoba (1981–1988) * Vern Stenlund, Professor of Education, Coach men's hockey, former NHL player and co-author of hockey books with Bobby Orr * Craig Fleisher, Professor of Management and Windsor Research Leadership Chair, Odette School of Business, author of several key books on business and competitive intelligence * Iain Baxter&, Professor Emeritus School of Visual Arts, award-winning Canadian photographer, painter, sculptor, installation artist and conceptual artist * Alan A. Brown, PhD, Holocaust Survivor and Economist (March 20, 1928-March 22, 2010), Professor of Economics and founder of Omicron Delta Epsilon (ODE), international honor society in Economics * Lakshman Marasinghe, Professor Emeritus of Law, Chairman of the Law Commission of Sri Lanka * McNamara}, Professor Emeritus of English, Writer and Poet, former editor of the Windsor Review, initiated the [[Creative Writing] Program which has graduated a number of award winning authors. Federated or Affiliated Colleges * Assumption University, a graduate college that offers a degree in Pastoral Ministry and Religious Education * Canterbury College, a liberal arts college within the U of W with a Christian background * Iona College, a small theological college See also * List of Ontario Universities * Higher education in Ontario * Ontario Student Assistance Program * Canadian government scientific research organizations * Canadian industrial research and development organizations * Canadian Interuniversity Sport * Canadian university scientific research organizations * University of Windsor Students' Alliance References External links * * Association of Universities and Colleges of Canada profile * Assumption University * [http://www.pastthepages.ca The Lance] * Lancers Athletics * University of Windsor's Ontario Plaque * University of Windsor Students' Alliance * WindsorWired Category:University of Windsor Category:Educational institutions established in 1963